It is known to wrap bales of freshly cut grass with plastic strip. Bales may be wrapped individually, as is discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,484 issued on Feb. 10, 1987 to Popelka.
It is also known to wrap bales end to end in a continuous row, as is discussed in, such as Canadian Patent 1,285,862 issued on Jul. 9, 1991 to Anderson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,124 issued on Dec. 27, 1988 to Anderson.
Wrapping bales end to end is generally a superior method of wrapping bales, as less plastic is used and the wrapping process is quicker. However, it is advantageous, in certain circumstances, to wrap at least some bales individually; for example, it may be desired to transport a wrapped bale to another location after wrapping.